Frosted Heart
by cookieforeves56
Summary: Another envision has come to Jack's mind as he tries to figure this out. Jamie's new babysitter or, May Evans comes in and tries to go along to what Jamie always blabs about. Will May start to believe in what he's saying or, Will the Guardians discover something so new? Jack Frost x OC
1. Her Voice

It was another completed mission for the Guardians. Jack sighed as he rested on his back, starting to float comfortably in North's office. Tooth yawned, waving her hand over her mouth politely.

"I'm going to head back now, fellas. Great job today."

Tooth exclaimed as she went over to the portal that North had opened. Jack's opened slightly as he laid on his stomach, waving his goodbye to Tooth and Baby Tooth.

"See ya guys."

he said, waving before going back to his original position, his hands folded behind his head.

'Jack!'

Jack's eyes widened as a small gasp escaped his lips. He looked around, catching Baby Tooth's attention. She tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him.

"Did you hear that?"

he asked her but only received a 'no' from the small fairy. Jack looked as he noticed Tooth Fairy was waving Baby Tooth over to leave.

"Hey Tooth! Is it alright if I come with?"

She looked at him a bit confused before shrugging her shoulders and nodding. Jack smiled and flew inside the portal, Tooth and Baby Tooth following. Tooth flew beside Jack, looking at him confused.

"What's wrong Jack? Is there something you need?"

she asked, flying inside the castle as Jack looked through the tooth capsules. He continued looking before pressing on his own and flying back down to where Tooth was.

"I heard my name again..but the voice was different..It wash't from my little sister.."

he explained slightly, looking at her before giving her a small smile. She looked at him and smiled back but was still confused. Jack looked down at his capsule before opening it, his memories starting to flow through his head.

Laughter consisted in the background and Jack's alive form was prancing around as children laughed at his silliness. Jack looked turned around, looking at a girl with almost the same hair color but lighter and a bit shorter than him. Her face was slightly blurred out until she spoke.

"You're going to get hurt if you mess up."

Jack laughed as he slightly flicked her forehead, her small hands rubbing it gently.

"Ow!"

"Nasty Nerd."

he commented, a smirk prying to his lips. Her lips formed a pout as she glared at him for a bit.

"Damned Trickster."

she replied, turning around and walking away from the small crowd of children and Jack. The next day, Jack found the same girl reading under a tree, the weather nice and warm for a summer feeling. Jack flopped next to her, catching her by surprise.

"Whatcha doing there?"

"What does it look like? I'm reading so, leave me alone."

she didn't look at him but put a bit more focus on her book. Jack looked at her before smirking again and laying his head on her lap, making her look down at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? The weather is nice so I've decided to take a nap."

he replied, slightly mocking her with the first part. She continued to look at him, a bit too annoyed by his presence.

"And can I ask why you're laying on my lap?"

"Because your lap seemed comfortable. And it is so, I'm going to use it as a pillow."

he explained, closing his eyes as he rested his hands on his torso. She blushed just a bit and looked at her book again, not concentrating anymore.

"May.."

"Hm?"

He opened his eyes, looking as she looked back down at him again.

"My n-name is May.."

he smiled and closed his eyes again, his hands still in the same position.

"I'm Jack. Its nice to meet you."

She didn't look at him after since her blush was starting to show and she was trying not to look down at his face and stare. She smiled to herself as she continued looking at her book, not paying attention to the words at all. After a while, the two started getting closer to each other, joking around more often. May laughed as she ran away from him, holding her basket.

"Come on Jack, you have to stop. I have to go pick some fruit."

she giggled, her smile brightening in his eyes. Jack looked at her before running and hugging her from behind, goes and buries his face into the crook of his neck. May blushes and looks over her shoulder to look at him slightly.

"Ja-Jack?"

"..I like you May..I really do.."

she was a bit surprised before laughing a bit nervously.

"H-Haha Jack..You're so funny.."

she said a bit nervously and also a bit embarrassed. Jack smirked and turned her around, moving some hair away from her eyes.

"If I was joking, would I want to do this?"

his smirk grew as he gently placed a small kiss on her lips, catching her by surprise. May's blush was visible now as he pulled back, a chuckle escaping through his lips. She looked at him shyly before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, Jack leaning forward to gently touch hers. Just the next day after he confessed to her, Jack walked passed her, making May look back at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to take my little sister ice skating. Don't worry. I'll be back."

he looked back, smiling as his sister continued to tug at his hand, making him move forward. May smiled before walking back to her home, placing the basket down.

~ several hours later ~

May looked out the window, her face filled with worry as she looked at the direction where Jack left. Soon, a figure started coming forward making May run out of her house. Her hopes were soon dropped when she saw it wasn't Jack but then started to panic once she found out it was just his sister.

"Bianca! Where's Jack?"

she called out to her as she descended closer. She was in tears and she ran to her chest crying. May was taken back but hugged her back, stoking her hair soothingly.

"Bi-Bianca.."

"Ja-Jack fell..i-into the pond..a-and he's not coming back up.."

she explained through her sobs. May's eyes widened as she started to shake slightly. May put Bianca aside, setting her down on a chair on her porch.

"Wait here Bianca..I'll be back.."

May ran toward the forest, her breath visible in the cold weather.

"Jack! Jack!"

she called out as she continued to run through the forest. Her tears were now stinging in her eyes as she continued running.

"Ja-Jack! Co-Come on, come out! This isn't funny!"

she continued calling but hearing nothing but the animals in the woods. Her tears couldn't take it as they started to roll down her cheeks.

"Jack!"

Jack's eyes shot open as he was panting slightly. He looked down at his capsule and looked back up, noticing Tooth looking at him curiously.

"Are you okay Jack?"

she asked, only to get no answer from him as he flopped to the ground, a tear slipping and rolling down his cheek.

"May…"


	2. May Evans

Jamie ran around the house, until the doorbell rang.

"I got it!"

he called out, running downstairs as he opened the door wide. His smile grew as he saw a familiar face at his door step.

"May! You're here!"

he said happily as he wrapped his small arms around her waist slightly, hearing her giggle and wrap her arms around him. She gave a gentle pat as she led him inside the house.

"Its good to see you too kiddo. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

she mentioned as she picked him up slightly to pull him away from her.

"May! May!"

"Oh Sophie! Its good to see you too!"

May smiled as she put down Jamie, piecing up the small blonde child. Jamie and Sophie's parents soon appeared, luggages in their hands as Jamie's mother stopped in front of her.

"Now May, we'll be gone for a week so will you be alright to watch Jamie and Sophie on your own?"

she asked as she placed her coat on herself. May nodded as she placed Sophie on her hip, bouncing her slightly as Jamie stood beside her and slightly wrapping his arms around May's leg as he looked up at his parents loading the car.

"Of course Mrs. Bennet. That's my job after all."

she smiled with a small laugh as she continued to bound Sophie on her hip. Mrs. Bennet smiled as her husband placed an arm around her hips, giving a smile to May.

"Thank you again for coming all this way to take care of the kids May, we really appreciate it."

May nodded toward Mr. Bennet as he nodded back.

"Well, we should get going now before our plane leaves. Thank you again May. See you within a week or so."

they waved as they finally drove off their driveway, driving toward the airport. May smiled as she placed Sophie on the ground, Jamie following Sophie inside. May smiled as the day simply flew by, the brown haired girl now tucking in the small blonde one. May kissed her forehead as she quietly closed her door to head off to Jamie's.

"Jamie?"

she said as she gave a knock before entering. May found that he had finally stopped jumping on his bed, realizing his window was open and letting in the cold weather.

"Geez, Jamie! Don't open your window at this time of time! You're going to catch a cold!"

she exclaimed as she hurried inside, reaching to close his window. Jamie looked at her as he gave a pout toward her direction, which May ignored.

"Come on, kiddo. Time to go to sleep."

"But May, I'm not tired.."

he said giving another pout before yawning a little. May giggled to herself as she tucked him in, ruffling his hair softly.

"Good night Jamie. See you in the morning, alright?"

"But I can't go to sleep May..! I was playing with Jack Frost!"

he exclaimed, looking up at her. She smiled and shook her head slightly and placing a hand on her hip.

"Hun, Jack Frost isn't real. Now, you can 'see' him tomorrow morning, alright? Good night."

she concluded as she closed his door behind her. Jamie looked at the door before getting up and opening the window again.

"Who was that?"

Jack asked as he flew into his room. Jamie sat on his bed, looking at the guardian.

"That was my babysitter. My parents are out of town so she came by to watch Sophie and I."

Jamie explained as he went to play with some snow that fell from his ceiling. Jack looked at the door and back at the boy, his facial expression a bit worried and confused at the same time.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is May. May Evans."

Jack stared at Jamie before the flash came into his mind. He flinched slightly as he moved closer to the window.

"Jack?"

"I have to go..So-Sorry Jamie.."

"Wa-Wait Jack!"

but before he can catch him, he was already out the window. Jack flew to the forest, where he safely landed on the snow, near the lake side. His breath was visible in the air as he placed his hand on his chest slightly.

"May.."

he whispered the name to himself out loud. He continued to think, his hand still at his chest. He kneeled and looked at his reflection on the ice of the lake until her face somehow showed.

'Jack!'


	3. Serves you right

[ Hey Minna~ Cookie here. I know its been a while since I've updated but I have been dealing with some issues at home. I'm so sorry for the wait! Not only that, I had to do a bit of brainstorming! Well; its finally here, isn't it? Enjoy it! -Admin ]

The shadows that blended into the dark, started to chuckle evilly, a grin forming on a tall man's face.

"So..it seems that there can be a weakness to the Guardians..this might turn out to be…very frightful…"

he muttered, staring at the gold globe that glowed in the darkness. Sand started to surround into his palm, forming a small feminine figure in the palm of his hand. He grinned, another form forming on the other, a figure of a familiar guardian slowly making his way to the girl.

"All I have to do is get enough scare into this girl..then everything will just fall into plan."

he continued to say, crushing both figures as he laughed to himself, slowly growing louder and louder. Meanwhile, with Jamie and Sophie, they were holding each other protectively, Sophie crying softly as Jamie peered out the window. May was outside of their house, about to go inside until a boy that he doesn't seem to remember stop her from her tracks. Jamie looked up and opened his window immediately, letting a floating guardian inside.

"What's going on down there?"

"I-I don't know..They've been fighting like that since 2.."

Jack looked over his shoulder, taking a glance at his rocket ship alarm clock. The clock read 3:30PM, Jack looking back at the odd couple. May's expression was hard, her fists clenched as she responded hard to the male. Sophie continued to cry softly onto Jamie, Jamie rubbing her back gently as he tried to sooth her.

"May, will you listen? It was a misunderstanding!"

"It didn't seem like a misunderstanding since she was half naked right under you!"

"Why won't you listen to me?! I'm sorry!"

"Why won't you just let go of it? Its been 3 years, Mark. I don't want you anymore!"

Jamie flinched slightly, and hugged Sophie tighter, Jack noticing the two kids. Jack thought for a bit before smirking, flying down there.

"J-Jack! Wait!"

Jamie tried but he was already near the scene. Jack took a closer look at the male, noticing that he was a bit taller than him. Jack laughed to himself as he continued to circle the two.

"Maybe that's why I broke up with you! You and your f**king big mouth! I can just shut you up right now!"

he growled, his hand raising all of a sudden. May's eyes widened in shock, along with Jamie and Jack's. Jack reacted quickly, throwing a hard snowball at him, nearly knocking him out. May exhaled slightly, her breath seen in the air. She was panting a little as she looked toward the direction where the snowball came from. Jack smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling victorious.

"Hmph. Show him that he can't just go and hit a girl."

"D-..Did you throw that..?"

May asked, her breathing still visible.

"Why yes I threw-wait; you can..see me?"

Jack was a bit surprised, looking back at the brown haired girl. She nodded slightly before giving a smile, going over to him and giving him a hug. Jack was caught by surprise and still hugged back, a surprised expression still on his face.

"Thank you so much.."

"I-Its nothing.."

he replied, slightly hugging her more, Jamie's lips breaking into a cheeky grin. Sophie peeked from the window and clapped her hands playfully, her smile back on her face. May pulled away from him slightly and smiled at him, keeping her distance.

"I'm sorry..I-It was by extinct.."

her cheeks began to give a slight pink color, her gaze looking down as she folded her hands together behind her back. Jack chuckled as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, catching her off guard.

"Don't worry about it.."

he muttered before a gust of wind blew, slightly covering her face to avoid the slight cold wind piercing through her skin. She opened her eyes and looked around, noticing the white haired boy gone. She looked around, left and right, only to leave her slightly breathless. She sighed, her cheeks still a pink color as she walked back inside. Jack watched from above, watching as she entered the house. Jack slightly smirked to himself, laying back as he flew freely in the snowy sky, his smile growing more and more.


End file.
